


We are the others

by LonelyTraveler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyTraveler/pseuds/LonelyTraveler
Summary: This is story is inspired by Quidditch gameplay. Where can usual friendship on a Quidditch pitch lead you and your friend?Please note, this is my second factiction work in life. And also it is the first one I wrote in English. It's not my native language, so expect mistakes, misspronouncements and words missusing.  I'll be very thankful if you can point me on my mistakes.Also I need to mark, that it's more like sketch, not a full complited story. I don't think I will develop it anymore.I will be super thankful for any reviews!PS If you want to see main characters of the game, look here https://imgur.com/gallery/dhtb5iA





	1. And I can feel your breathing and it’s keeping me awake.

She was dreaming about the vault again. Restricted Section... Boggarts... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named... Three of them, attacking her friends. Rowan tries to raise her wand, but she doesn't stand a chance. Barnaby is high in the air choked by another Dark Lord. And Tulip captured by the third Voldemort. Everything vanished when the voice of her brother appeared.

-It’s too late, Arya...  
-Jacob? I don't understand...  
-It’s already inside you. You have to fight, Arya! Fight!  
-There is nothing worse than death... - said sibilant cold voice.

And the Dark Lord apparated right in front of her. He was not the boggart for sure. Arya already met couple of boggarts and they had different aura. Voldemort points his wand at her...

And she woke up. Arya's breathing was very frequent, she's whole in a cold sweat. But she hadn't screamed in the sleep. She never did. Feeling enormous physical pain, Arya sat on the edge of her bed and noticed that Rowan was looking at her. Rowan always knew, when Arya had nightmares but never asked anything.

Other girls in the slytherin dormroom were still sleeping. Arya took on her jacket and sneaked away from the dorm. She had no appetite so she didn't go on breakfast, but decided to go out.

She ended up in the courtyard. It was warm and cloudy Sunday morning so Arya had nothing to do all day. No strange quidditch practices with Skye Parkins, no homework, no Potions Club. Nothing! It was wonderful. The only thing Arya wanted was meeting Penny. She had very strange ability to come to Arya whenever she was needed. But Arya never called Penny herself. 

Actually, Arya thought that Penny could be legilimens. That would explain why she knew all of the gossips and lots of other things. With a noisy blow of the wind rain started. But Arya couldn't feel it. She was still terrified of the vault of Fear. That was the Vault that changed her. Arya noticed that she could still hear someone's voice.

But when the hand landed on Arya's shoulder she understood, that this voice was from the real world. It was Penny. She found and now was hugging Arya.

-Arya, are you ok?  
-Yes, - her voice was trembling because of cold. She realised that she totally wasn't Ok. Rain froze her to bones, all clothes were wet.  
-Let's go inside.  
-Yeah, sure.

In the hall she realised she was speaking through the nose.

-Well, maybe I could use some Pepperup Potion.  
-Sure, I know how to brew it. Take this classroom, it's free. I will bring cauldron and ingredients. 

They entered old classroom. Arya took a seat, while Penny ran away to Hufflepuff common room.

In half of an hour Potion was ready. Penny gave Arya a cup of liquid. She liked the taste of potion. It had similar taste with mulled wine, muggles' special Christmas drink. In a couple of minutes all syndromes of cold vanished. 

-Better?  
-Maybe. Dunno. Thanks.  
-Everything for you.  
-Can I ask you for a favor?  
-Sure.  
-Can you please use Cheering Charm on me?  
-Seriously? Never!  
-Why?!  
-I can hurt you! I've never used it on anyone except me.  
-Penny Haywood, - she couldn't remember if she ever used Penny's surname, so she thought that will work, - pure charm wouldn't hurt me more, than my nightmare.  
-Arya Müller, - Penny made even the bigger accent on the surname, so for a brief moment Arya was terribly sure that Penny will leave her alone, - you could try to speak to someone before asking for charm like drug-addicted.  
-What should I speak about? Remember how terrified you were, when faced boggart? But I faced boggart, who was for sure the real. THE REAL YOU-KNOW-WHO, - her scream sounded quite panicking.

But before Arya could go on, Penny casted a charm on her, so she became simply happy. Freed from the nightmare she laid down on a desk, swinging her legs from the edge of it. Penny moved a chair to a desk and sat on it on her knees, hanging over Arya's head. Lying girl was telling all kinds of jokes and stories, while the sitting one just played with hair that looked like a fan on the old desk. Penny actually didn’t need any of these stories, she was pretty bored by the unstoppable stream of voice, but she never showed it. At least she really enjoyed playing with a long dark-brown hair. She made pigtails, were fighting with herself by them and really enjoyed recently washed with lavender shampoo, but “modified” by the wetness of the rain smell of hair.

Penny lost more than half of the information Arya told her. She spoke too much and too pointless. 

Cheering charm was wearing off. Arya stopped swinging her legs and speed of her speech decreased something about 3 times. When it worn off completely, they went to the Great Hall on lunch.

-So, how are you quidditch practices are going?  
-Well, Skye said I’m not going to catch papers anymore, neither will I try to mount hexed broom. Also no more bludgers crossfire and no degnoming the Pitch. I’ve played couple of “kid matches” like she named it. And she thinks I’m ready for a real game. So, that’s already awesome.  
-Am I right you will play with the same mates every time?  
-Yes and Skye will always be our captain.  
-And how she’s?  
-Quite… extraordinary. She is quite a solo player and her team leading could use some polish, but…

Arya got bored pretty fast, because Penny was only trying to compare her with Skye. But after the dinner the situation changed. She took private lessons from Arya, practicing her spellcasting. They occupied Room of Requirements. At the moment Penny was working hard, trying to learn patronus, but Arya also taught her some spell combinations and tricks usable in duelling. This time she almostly conjured a decent incorporeal patronus. Arya noted, that Penny's reflexes became really better, her movements much more sharper and decision making and targeting more accurate. 

Time after dinner they spent stargazing. After cloudy morning sky looked pretty clear and neatly. 

-Remember the first time we did this? That was so… weird!  
-Yeah, and I still want to kill Tonks, - Arya said it so seriously, that Penny bursted out laughing. 

Penny hugged her and seemed to be really happy just to spend the evening together.

-Well, sorry, I have to go. I have Quidditch practice tomorrow. Need to sleep well.  
-Sure, sure. Already missing you!

Next day existed only to wait. Even professor Binns didn’t make Arya fall asleep and even after-lunch Snape wasn’t annoying as usual. After Potions, Arya took clothes and went to the pitch. Skye met her here.

-Hey, Curse-Breaker!  
-Hey-hey, Quidditch-star.  
-Ready to go to your first real friendly?  
-For sure. I wished I had something, but not Shooting Star.  
-Well, that would be too good for first match. Just be yourself and try not to argue with teammates.

And she flew onto the stadium. All players were already on their positions. Skye and Arya were right in center. With a short look Müller was able to spot Penny on tribune. The match started. Enemy chaser got Quaffle. But with a smooth move Skye stole it and instantly passed it to Arya, who almost lost it. While she was catching her ball, enemy chasers tried to pressure, but Quaffle flew to third chaser who headed towards the left hoop. Keeper was already in position and chasers were blocking other hoops. But Arya managed to get even closer to hoops, so her teammate hardly, but successfully passed her Quaffle and Müller scored the goal. The longer they played, the more synergy with the third chaser she found. Skye was playing like a real star, not caring about the other team, while other two chasers had to protect her dives and setup deep counterattacks. They hadn’t told each other a single word during the match, but they both were on the best and most needed positions. Their seeker managed to catch the snitch, so the match was won pretty easily. Score was 240-20. After landing Arya was hugged by two massive guys, who were beaters.

In the changing room the third chaser of the team came to Arya.

-Hey, chaser-mate, nice job.  
-Thanks!  
-Hey, that’s you, Arya Müller, the curse-breaker?  
-Hey, matie! So we share the dorm. And your name’s… Wait, wait, I will remember. Maybe…. M? Ma?.. Do I remember it right?.. Mar…ía?  
-Yeah, I am María Díaz.  
-I knew it. Well, that game was awesome!  
-How much did you play Quidditch? I guess that took you a lot of time.  
-Well, you might be shocked, but that is the first time I play the game.  
-You must be kidding.  
-I am no joker.  
-This can’t be real.  
-Ask Skye.  
-What do you want to ask me?  
-Is it really the first time Arya plays Quidditch?  
-She played couple of kids matches, that doesn’t require any effort, but it is the first real match in her life.  
-But she’s so good!  
-For the first game yes. But Arya has tons of things to improve. By the way the same goes to you. Even though you found synergy very fast you need to sharpen your cooperation and skills. Also your decision making is pretty slow. If I was in the opposing team, you wouldn't stand a chance. For sure, you can try to tutor your matie, María.  
-Yes, m-am!  
-See you both, - Arya was already leaving changing room.

But before she left she had done her usual ritual. She made her hair. She had first done it when she went on the first date with Penny. Her long dark-brown hair was made on the left, while right side was combed behind the ear, so there were very good space by her temple. To cover it she always used Orchideous to get the red rose for her hair. Other bouquet she always presented to Penny. She liked roses.

Penny was waiting her on the way to castle. She looked like she used Cheering Charm on herself this time. Arya was hugged so hard, that she heard crunching of her ribs and thought she would regret this hug tomorrow. But Penny was so happy, that she decided to forget about the pain, fatigue and drowsiness just to support girl's feelings. And Arya hugged her back. 

-Have I already told you, I'm your biggest fan?  
-Yes and I enjoy it very much.  
-Ok, - she leaned to her ear and continued whispering with noticeable breathing, - I am your biggest fan.

Arya's back was covered by goosebumps.

-Wait, I got an idea. Meet me in Room of Requirements. I will leave my clothes and come.  
-What do you want to..?  
-Later. See you there in ten minutes.

When Arya entered the Room of Requirements, she thought, she entered wrong place. Summoned by Penny under all of the excitement, room was much more elegant and pretty, than usual. All ceiling was grown over by mistletoes. Penny was sitting in pretty small, but very comfortable sofa in the front of fireplace. 

-I'm here.  
-Oh, didn't notice you. Take a sit.

Arya had different plans, but Penny was too charming. She put her head on Arya's shoulder. They were both watching dancing fire. 

-So, - Penny said very softly, but Arya understood, she was bored and waiting for whatever would happen next, - what are we here for?  
-Oh, yeah, sorry, I lost myself. It's so good just to sit with you and do totally nothing. But when I saw you after the game, and now I'm watching how nice is room you summoned, I'm 100% sure, you can now conjure patronus. I'm not sure it is what you expected, but give it a try. Just remember all the emotions you had today, YOU CAN DO IT! 

-Expecto patronum! 

White spark of light and in front of Penny appeared white shield. That was really great incorporeal patronus. While Penny was jumping because of happiness, Arya asked the Room for dementor dummy. Because the original summoner of the room was Penny, dementor was pretty… Flowery. Anyways, Room made pretty realistic aura of his existence.

-Ok, that was good, and now stop this dummy.

Penny was trying, but her thoughts were frozen. She mumbled incantation, but nothing helped. She was pressed to the corner by the dummy.

-Penny! Penny! Listen to me! Remember today.

It was noticeable, that Penny changed when Arya woke her up. She yelled the incantation and the bird came out. It blasted dementor and made a lap in the room. Penny at that time was hugging her teacher and even gifted her with a quick kiss in a cheek. That was the first time Penny kissed her.

They were sitting in sofa relaxing. Patronus was still in front of them. 

-What is this creature? Look like eagle, but this is… Fire in its wings.  
-Looks like phoenix-eagle. Don't look that shocked. I struggled with patronus for a long time, so I've read a lot. And one book told me, that the form depends on two things. First is personal traits. It can't be influenced by a pure wish of anyone. To change it you need to work on you hard. My traits should be the reason why this is phoenix. The second one is your happy memory or your happy memories. I mean I am 100% sure, that Charley's patronus will be dragon. Even his traits are nothing to do with characteristics of dragons. Just because he's happy with them. So in my case… Well, to by honest… all my happy memories were… connected… with you. And your animagus form is eagle.

Arya couldn't say anything. And what can you say in moments like this? Words are unnecessary, so they just stayed in sofa saying nothing, only watching fireplace. Several times Penny whispered something sweet, but Arya had no force to answer. She could never imagine, what does Penny's favorite "I'm your biggest fan" really mean. That was really something. And Arya needed some time to understand it. Suddenly she felt that Penny fell asleep right on her shoulder. She decided to not bother her and in a short time she dozed off too.


	2. Silent through the night the witches join the fight, never miss their mark.

María took Skye words about tutoring serious. As soon as the only class, María and Arya didn't share, was Divination (María had Runes), she dragged Arya to the Quidditch pitch almostly daily. So physical pain became a constant friend.

But looked like that practices made an effort. Arya could feel growth of her speed and accuracy. Once she even invited Charley and Andre to practice duo versus duo (and she didn't know anyone else who played Quidditch). And even though boys' brooms and skills were much better, they couldn't leave unnoticed how the natural were Müller-Díaz playing. This practices continued for two weeks, when Skye told them about another friendly. She kept on studying and now she was able to play again.

When Arya entered changing room, all of her team members were ready.

-Hey, Arya!  
-Hello there. Ready to rock?  
-Ready to protect your back.  
-Two birds from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor sang me you've been practicing hard. We'll see what have you mastered.  
-Don't worry Skye, Arya will be good enough for Slytherin chaser position. I swear, - Skye was pretty satisfied by answer and she went off the changing room.  
-So you're like my personal coach? And I'm Skye's protege. Am i right?  
-That's look like a real thing, but it's not that formal. I'm not a coach, but I want you to be successful. Skye is protective of you while she doesn't have better candidate.  
-Why doesn't she pick you? You're much better than me.  
-That's not true. First, the only thing I good at is mind. I'm just too cunning for a chaser. That makes me a lot of success. Second, she prefer people who're loyal to her. I myself trust Slytherin captain more.  
-So you know who's our captain? And how he's?  
-He is very unusual person. He's kind a philosophist on a broom. And he's very smart. I used to fancy him for a long time…  
-Everyone on a stadium! Game is starting! - that was Skye once again.

With a whistle Quaffle fell in Arya's hand. Enemy chasers tried to pressure, but ball was already in María's hands. She instantly passed it to Skye. But her broom was shot by a bludger. Quaffle fell down, but Arya got it once again. Enemy chasers were close and escorted her to protected by keeper right hoop. But Arya managed to pass ball to María and she scored in middle one. Counterattack was destroyed by Skye, who easily scored one more. After that a hot fight for Quaffle started right in the middle of the pitch. No one could win for couple of minutes. Arya got hit by a bludger and almost fell of broom. Enemy chaser meanwhile used the advantage, bumped Skye pretty rude and scored one. After that they tricked Skye, who tried to make a fast avenge and made another 10 points. Enemy chasers were on a roll. They scored another one, before María took the ball. She had to fly through three chasers, because Arya was behind, while Skye almost got another bludger. Enemy chasers flew far from each other forward to María. Looked like none of them would attack her. But in couple of meters before meeting her they made a triangle. María got right in the hole in its center. And that was very rough tactic. Enemies took Quaffle, beat her with legs and made her lose her grip and almostly fall off the broom. She held on one hand and was aiming to Earth with terrifying speed. Arya forgot about enemies and flew to help. María slipped off the broom and was falling down with a wild scream. Madam Hooch was already raising her wand to save the student, but Arya caught her hand. She heard score bell once more. She carefully landed María. Luckily, broom was aimed to the earth, so she landed on pitch and María was already running to grab it to continue playing. Enemies scored once more. Skye was in rage. Blinded by this feeling she was losing Quaffle again and again. With the help of María Arya scored 2 on counterattacks, but overall score was 40-110. After one more fight, that ended with another score by enemy team, the game was ended. Arya's team seeker caught snitch. Skye landed very fast and went away much before Arya and María got close to enemy chasers to shake their hands. They apologized hard for their move, but, surprisingly, María saw no violations and thought that was her mistake. Also they greeted enemy beater, who made them that much problems. He apologized a lot too. Arya recognised him. He was on Slytherin team on match, she watched with Penny. That was his bat, Skye used to save Arya. That mean he was definitely in house team.

Skye was waiting for them in changing room.

-That. Was. Awful.  
-You sure? We won and…  
-This win is a shame. You don't deserve it.  
-We?! And what about you? You forgot everything you told me last year. Don't you remember this?  
-Shut up, Díaz!  
-Control your rage. Don't let rage impact on your decisions...  
-SHUT UP!  
-...Play with a team. Adapt to your enemies and circumstances.

Skye raised her hand to beat María, but Arya caught it.

-Don't. We were all bad today.  
-...Care for your teammates, - this time Skye was rising her wand.  
-Do not even dare! - Arya said this with command tone. Skye thought for a second.  
-You should've let her fall for her death, - she left the changing room with a powerful slam of the door.

María and Arya left the changing room together. Müller knew that this time Penny won't meet her, so she had nothing to hurry up.

-Thanks, Arya.  
-That's ok. Skye just needed some discipline and control.  
-I'm not about this. I mean, thanks, that you caught me. I owe you.  
-Madam Hooch would've stopped you from falling anyways. I wasn't needed.  
-Nah, it was great. I mean, err, I am a bit afraid of heights and falling down from them.  
-Why do you play Quidditch than?  
-It’s the only thing I'm good at except Charms. I'm not like you, I am badly rounded.  
-You think I'm good rounded across all subjects? Well, that's not true at all. The only things I'm good at are Charms, Defence against Dark Arts and speed learning. I guess last makes me looking like I'm good at everything, but all my knowledge are superficial. Oh, I forgot, I'm also pretty good in disappointing and betrayal of my friends.  
-That can't be real!  
-Are you sure? Didn't you notice, that Rowan doesn't speak to me?  
-Yes, I actually noticed. Now in our dorm is much more quiet. And what?  
-Well, Rowan was the first person I've met. That was even before Hogwarts, in Diagon Alley. We promised each other that day, that we will always be weird together. We both had no chance of making any friends.  
-And?  
-And recently we argued a lot about this. First - Celestial Ball. Rowan didn't want to go there. When I made her go there that was pure betrayal.  
-But she enjoyed it!  
-Yes, but I went there with Penny, who can't be weird, because she's very popular. So that actually made me look like not that weird. And after that Quidditch. We were both against this game. But we played Gobstones a lot. Smart wizards' Quidditch, that's how we named it. I was elected as honorary member of gobstones club much before Rowan became its president. Because of us this club achieved some popularity! But I betrayed this club and its president.  
-That's not a betrayal! You're free to try yourself anywhere if you have talent. And what holds you from being the best gobstones player in the school, when you achieve Quidditch team? Captain will choose you for sure.  
-Anyways, I don't understand, why do you want me to join House team, instead of going yourself? You are much better than me.  
-That's not true. But I won't argue. I won't make House team with current captain. I told you I fancied him. And he sort of fancied me for some time. And when I said I want to join him on pitch and compete in tryouts, he said I don't stand a chance.  
-Pff, and that's all? You listen to this…  
-That's not all he said. He also added, that there are no place for romance pairs on the pitch. But that's false. I was sure than. And I'm hundred percent sure about this now.

Arya understood by the sound and hardness of the speech, that María is telling something important, maybe sort of confession, but she couldn't understand anything. So she remembered the whole phrase and, to avoid silence, invited her on a lunch.

***

Arya was sitting on a breakfast with Penny. It was Sunday, a day-off. But Arya had Quidditch practice after the lunch. And Penny asked her tons of different questions about the team and Skye Parkin.

-And what about other members?  
-Our seeker is pretty good. If i remember correctly his name’s George Guschin. A beater from the house team is godlike. Don't know his name, but he is unstoppable. The problem is, he's always on "away" team. Oh and the third chaser is actually my dorm mate. We play pretty nice as duo… Her name's María Díaz.  
-And what does Skye think about them?  
-Well, they’re her “mates”, so i think she consider them as good players. But maybe not good enough for House team…

Arya was pretty bored, that Penny tried to compare her position with Skye's position. So, she finished with breakfast fast and stood up to leave the Great Hall.

-Sorry, I have to prepare myself a bit. Our last match was a shame. Need to do much better than that.  
-Well, ok. But can you come to Room of Requirements before the practice? I want to try patronus without being directly affected by happy emotions.  
-Sure. Right before the lunch, ok? I won't eat anyways.  
-Wonderful. See you there.

Arya had nothing to do, so she came here earlier. Penny was practicing transfigurations and handy charms. Her movements as always were so graceful and charming, so Arya stood frozen for a few minutes. But Penny noticed her. Their usual practice was pretty light today, none of them wanted to put in that a lot of force. This time dementor was pretty realistic. But Penny managed to conjure corporeal patronus on the second try.

Penny set on a sofa and Arya lied down on it, so her head on Penny's knees. They were watching in each others eyes and discussing everything they found interesting. Penny told her latest gossips, Arya - a lot of stories she read. That was so peaceful and enjoyable, that Arya almost lost her friendly match.

That practice was pretty easy. Arya scored 7, María - 4 and Skye got 6. Enemies scored only once, but this time their seeker was faster, so they won 170-160. Arya went on dinner with María. She was really happy, when Müller offered her to eat together.

During the evening María couldn't close her mouth. She was speaking about everything. Looked like she gave Arya her full bio. Finally she breathed hard and leaned back a bit. That looked suspicious.

-Something wrong? Feeling bad?  
-No, everything is maximally good. Couldn't dream about bigger.  
-What are you talking about?  
-You. I could never imagine we will talk! That was impossible. I'm too untalanted to speak to you!  
-Well, we already spoke about this. And my friends aren't all talented. I mean, do you know Ben Cooper? He's Gryffindor and he's good only in Charms. And he has fear of everything. I think if he will meet boggart, it will self-destruct, because it wouldn't be able to choose Ben's biggest fear. Or Barnaby…  
-Lee is very popular, you know?  
-And I must befriend someone only because he's popular? If you try to point at Penny Haywood, then…  
-I must know she was the first, who offered you friendship? I know it.  
-How?  
-How? You told this to Rowan in our dorm. I was there. And couldn't believe it. You were considered as cursed, but the most popular witch in our year… Just…  
-I know. And you know I couldn't believe it too. I still don't believe how much friends I've made here.

Unexpectedly María started crying.

-What happened? Did I say something wrong?  
-No. But you know. The only thing I wanted all this time. Is to be your friend. But now. I want, - she squished, - even more.

Arya hugged her through the table.

-I will be. Don't worry.  
-You know… I always envied you. Wished some fame.  
-There's nothing to be jealous of. I'm totally cursed. Cursed with Vaults, my brother and even this fame. How strongly I want to be unpopular again. I hate being everyone's hero. And I wish, Rowan spoke to me again.

***

Arya was lying, being unable to sleep. She didn't understand why she couldn't sleep: neither she was afraid of nightmares, nor she was overexcited. But dreams didn't reach her. So she decided to analyse previous days. She often did it when she had insomnia. Digging deep almost always dozed her off. But this time it wasn't helpful. Her mind was on a trail. She wished she could just go in Room of Requirements and find Penny here. But there were no way Penny would be here.

Her mind led her to María. She was trying to say something. That was nothing to do with Cursed Vaults for sure, even though María could know more, than Arya thought. She was honest with herself and understood, that never thought about other her dormmates. She certainly knew them, but only as names and classmates, but not persons. She knew María, who was pretty good at Charms as well, as she knew, that her fourth roommate, Adele Chamberlain, was genius in History of Magic, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. But she knew nothing more. She even didn't consider them as potential friends. And, while thinking of potential friends, she remembered María's words. "But now I want squish even more". A second later her mind drew her to another destination. He thought about role of sounds in language. She thought if squish, that made María could really be an analogue of the word "it". That was pretty interesting discussion she had in her head. Anyways, she lost to herself and decided that none of squishes and sounds like that couldn't mean words. Finally she was close to dive in another nightmare, that visited her almostly daily.

But she remembered another words of María, she told couple of days ago. "There are no place for romance pairs on the pitch. But that's false. I was sure than. And I'm hundred percent sure about this now." Arya woke up and started thinking again. Squish means nothing. Just emotions. She even pronounced it in silence: "I wanted to be your friend. But now I want… NO squish, there's nothing, so… Now I want even more." That was the first end of the riddle. "Captain said, there's no place for pairs on a pitch. Marí fancied him. Not anymore though. And now, totally now, she is sure of the opposite. What happened now? What made her change her mind? If there's no place for them, that means, they will lead to lose. In opposite, if there are, they will lead to victory. So, once again, what happened now, that romantic duo leads to victory? Does that mean… Me? She meant, she… Fancy me?" She couldn’t believe herself, but she checked all the results and returned to the same conclusion. But before Arya decided to leave this thoughts for the morning, she finally felt asleep.

Over the next few days there were couple of friendlies, where Arya showed herself really good. On the third game they didn’t miss a shot, so the game ended 320:0. At the same moment she tried to figure if María really fancied her or that was the trick of imagination. Arya tried to be polite and sweet with her. To Arya’s surprise, she answered her in the same way. While Penny was busy with another advanced Potions Club project, Arya spent a lot of time with Díaz. They ate, studied and even went to Hogsmeade that weekend together. María paid for her in Three Broomsticks even though Arya never had any troubles with money. After that, while they were walking near the Shrieking Shack, she managed to get a bottle of firewhisky from nowhere. Arya made only a sip just so María stopped offering it. The taste of the drink justified its name. One sip was enough for Arya to make her head fogged. Díaz managed to finish the whole bottle, so she was pretty boozy.

With the help of firewhisky María became braver, so she led Arya from the path in the forest. It was fully golden because of the fall. Arya didn’t really wanted to go anywhere, but María was holding her very tight. They hid in the depth of the gold where no one could see them. With an easy push from María Arya fell down in a huge pile of red and gold leaves. After that she decided to land herself near Arya, but her aim, thanks to firewhisky, wasn't true, so she fell right on her. Luckily Müller was able to stop body that was dropping on her in the air, so no injuries happened. María started laughing, hugged her and tried to kiss. Arya didn’t find it funny, so she pushed her to the right. María started complaining, that it’s Arya’s fault she hadn’t drunk whisky so she didn’t find it funny. But Müller was unable to ignore the fact, that this pastime was quite enjoyable. But her dreaming in the pile of gold was bittered by the only thought: that was not Penny with her.

Going back to the castle were much more difficult. Arya had to invent something, so Filch wouldn't understand, that María is drunk. So, just before facing him, she apologised and beat Díaz in her stomach. After this she took her, like she was carrying her and headed to Filch.

-What's that?  
-She's not feeling well. Guess, need to carry her to Pomfrey.  
-It’s your filthy tricks again, yes? I will report this to professor Snape.  
-Hey, Mr. Filch, why should you do this? As prefect and a big family member I can tell you from one look, that this girl just had too much sweets. Sweet tooths.

This was Bill. He carried María from the other side and went through Filch without his permission. Caretaker was angry but didn't say a word.

-Lucky for you, Filch smelt too much dungbombs, so he almostly can't feel smells at all. But I certainly can feel half of the bottle of firewhisky.  
-Thanks Bill. She got the whole bottle by the way.  
-Half of it has worn off than, yes?

***

This Quidditch friendly was much harder. This time Skye joined the opposing team, because she thought that Müller-Díaz duo is way too strong so it won't be fair to play it with Skye on the same team.

First attack was after Müller. María grabbed the quaffle fast and Arya instantly used the advantage and scored in the center hoop. Suddenly Skye took the ball and the game transferred to the other side of the pitch. But Parkin wasn't able to score.

On the second minute disaster happened. Their third chaser, Gabrielle Smith was bashed by a bludger, so Müller-Díaz duo stayed alone versus 3 chasers. And that wasn't a fair fight. With her Comet 260, Skye was unreachable for Arya on her Shooting Star and María with her Cleansweep Five. Even when they succeeded in blocking Skye, they still had 2 more chasers. This pointless fighting lasted for 6 or 7 minute.

But then there started a whisper, that was confirmed by commentator, who yelled:

-Yes, finally, we are able to spot snitch, let's go Seekers, do your job! Will the seeker of Home team catch it just to finish this pointless fight or Away team will be dominant today? Just reminding: current score is 170-10 to the Away team.  
-Marí! Our seeker will probably catch this. We must win! Just 2 shots!  
-Gotcha, sis!

Arya flew right into the one of enemy chasers aiming to bump him out of the broom. Aimed diagonally to the left of the chaser she was trying to ram him. But in a second before the crush he turned right. María was waiting him here and just took quaffle from him. Arya flew closer to the loops and caught the ball, passed to her and easily scored the goal to the left one. Skye tried to counterattack, but the quaffle was deflected by keeper and suddenly got in the hand of Arya. She noticed, that the caught of the snitch is not more than 10 seconds thing, so she yelled to María to attack as fast as possible. Arya headed to the enemies’ hoops. However she was clinched by 2 seekers and Skye was flying in front of her. That was definitely Parkin’s Pincer and commentator just confirmed that. Arya understood that she won’t stood a chance to attack the loop. But she waited till the critical moment, bumped one of chaser, and let quaffle fall.

-What is she doing? It counts on seconds and she let Quaffle fall?

But in couple of meters below her flew María. She didn't have a time even to grab the ball, so she just beat him with her palm, the kind of hit she saw in volleyball, muggles’ sport. And Quaffle flew straight to a left hoop.

-Merlin’s beard, did she even touched the ball? Impossible! The score is 30-170! LOOK WHAT JUST HAPPENED! THE MOST IMPOSSIBLE COMEBACK OF THE QUIDDITCH EVER! HOME TEAM SEEKER JUST CAUGHT THE SNITCH! 180-170! THIS CHASERS DUO JUST MADE AN IMPOSSIBLE THING!

Arya landed and got away from her broom. María had already landed and were running straight to her. They had a couple of seconds more before the other team landed, so María hugged and kissed Arya. Unexpectedly, Díaz caught her lips, so everyone who were on the stadium could see that kiss. Arya was shocked and shamed and felt very uncomfortable because she knew, there was Penny spectating the match.

María was shocked even more, as she didn't mean to do it this way and was sure, that Arya won´t play with her anymore. She strongly believed, that the most badass girl in school would certainly date the most badass boy, so she was almostly sure, that Arya went out with Quidditch super-star Andre Egwu or dueller master Diego Kaplan or maybe even with the most popular boy in the school - Bill Weasley, but she didn’t refuse to kiss her… She actually didn’t mind kissing a girl? That was the thing no one in castle would believe in!

Arya told nothing to María, but she changed clothes very fast and went away. She had a girl to find. She certainly owed Penny explanation. There were only two places, she could go. But Artefact Room was clear, so only Room of Requirements could serve her as a hiding place.

Penny was sitting on old, torn sofa and crying in voice.

-Penny, that's not what you thought!  
-And what did I think?! Leave me alone!  
-No, please, let me explain.

But Penny raised her wand.

-Slugulus er-...  
-Expelliarmus! - Arya caught her wand and stood on the knees in front of Penny, - Please, please, listen to me. I will give your wand back.  
-You can start.  
-Listen, listen, I would never exchange you for anyone. Never! I knew, I certainly knew, that María fancies me. And I tried to avoid it. I didn't want to break her heart. She never knew, I go out with you. That was just emotions.  
-But you never kissed me!  
-I didn't kiss her now too. And she knows it perfectly. You know, when I went to Hogsmeade, I accidentally met her. She was drunk. And she tried to kiss me.  
-And?  
-And I beat her in stomach. Bet you, she still has bruise. Listen, I would never think of anyone. I still can not understand.  
-Understand what?  
-Why you made me your friend? I am cursed, mad bag of dragon dung. Why the star and brilliant pupil is friend with that, - she pointed at herself, - hopeless weirdo? I have nothing more to say. I know that hurt you. But for you I will be ready to suffer all the pain. Listen, took your wand. Wave it like this and say "Crucio". Just make me feel your pain. I deserve it. Come on, let me help you. Just say it.

Arya moved her wand.

-But where did you learn that curse?  
-In my sleep. You-Know-Who used it on me.  
-I won’t…  
-Just do it. I’ll keep that secret.  
-I could go to Azkaban.  
-No one will know.

Penny’s tears became dryer. Arya didn’t stop playing her role, but she was sure crisis is passed.

-So, you want to be punished? - Penny’s voice sounded alive and even playfull.  
-I will suffer as much, as you want.  
-Okay, then… Rictusempra!

Arya wasn’t ready for that kind of suffering. She was rolling on the floor, laughing. It was impossible to stand, but she didn’t ask for mercy.

-Don’t you want to beg for mercy?  
-No, he-he, I, ho-ho, will suf-,he-ho,-fer as much, he-he-he, as you want…

Trying to overcome punishment was very tiring so in three or four minutes she was ready to beg Penny. But she noticed, that Penny was smiling and decided not to ask her. In another three minutes she stopped. Arya was breathing hard.

-Something… more that will convince you… to forgive me?  
-Yes. Your clothes. Give them to me, now.  
-Ok, - Arya started unbuttoning her jacket.  
-Wow, wow stop it. My bad, forgot you don’t watch films.  
-I wish I had opportunity.  
-You could come to my home in summer, you know?  
-Well, err, am I forgiven?  
-I’m not sure. Why didn’t you refuse her?  
-First, she never told me that. Second, I needed to talk to someone. You were so busy with Potion project. I couldn’t find myself place. Never felt so lonely before. And you didn’t allow me to help you. You even let me help you with animagus potion and that could’ve killed me! Just… Why? - Arya sounded very offended.  
-That is… secret. Especially for you. That’s our deal with professor Snape…  
-Ok, sorry. Should’ve trusted you.  
-Let’s go on supper. Am starving.  
-Yes, sure. Does that mean…  
-Yep, you’re forgiven.  
-Thank you.

They both spoke more than ate this evening. Unveiling the truth, Arya felt lightness in her chest. She saw María, who wanted to join her, but she wasn’t brave enough to do it.

Later in dorm room Arya had to speak with María.

-That kiss means nothing. I still have a person, I go out with.  
-Is that Bill Weasley?  
-I have nothing against being friends. But not more.  
-I understand you, but you can’t order to my heart. I will try to avoid doing stupid things though.  
-That will do.


	3. Well I know how strong you are and I know you're gonna be fine.

Penny forgot about everything. She was smiley and active like always. 

September was tracked down by rainy and misty October, than pretty warm November and so on. Arya had to deal with Quidditch practices, Sleepwalking curse, tons of homework and special potions projects from the club at the same time. That was especially hard while Rowan still didn't talk to her and for sure didn't share notes. Penny was having hard times too, so they hardly saw each other and even stopped watching practices. Luckily, Defence Against the Dark Arts professor was ill, so they didn't have it. But there was a bad side in it: Defence and Herbology were the only classes, where Arya could see Penny.

Müller started hanging out with María again. With her help, she passed House team tryouts. On Christmas, Arya received the answer to question, what exactly was Penny's deal with Snape. She worked as assistant and helped him brew potions for madam Pomfrey and St. Mungo's. She received money for that. And her Christmas present for Arya was new Cleansweep Five. This broomstick also made Rowan talk to her again. Somehow there were a special series of Cleansweeps, that were made on Khanna's farm. Rowan saw special mark on it and thought, that Arya chose it specially. 

They won the Quidditch Cup that year. After a Quidditch Match against Gryffindor Arya went on a "non-date" with María. Penny was busy with Potions Club while Arya needed to release her emotions on someone. It was quick, chaste but full of emotions. They ended up making snow angels not far from the Shrieking Shack, where they were lying in leaves in autumn. María loved Arya, but Müller considered her only as a guardian angel.

Sadly, Arya had to leave her Cleansweep with Penny for summer. There was a big chance that it would be snapped into two parts if Arya brought it home. During the summer Arya lived with Haywood family for a week. Penny showed her some popular films and tried to teach her bicycle riding. It was super hard, so Penny's mom had a lot of Episkey practice that week. But finally Arya succeeded. They even tried to play bicycle-quidditch. That was awful, but they still considered it funny.

Also she spent a some time with María. She had old, junky jeep. She said she brought it back to life. Arya was sure she (or her parents) bought it for pennies on the nearest scrapyard. No one really cared there about junk, but wanted to make some money, so they sold pile of scrap in case if it can still work (Arya thought, guardians of scrapyard hadn't even checked if its engine was able to start). Jeep needed some paint and plastic surgery, but it was obvious, Díaz worked hard on it. Approximately ⅔ of its body was coloured in dark-blue, all windows, lights and mechanics was alright, that made it suitable for everyday riding. María still was underage to drive it, but her parents conjured her driver’s license. Arya and María together explored muggles' London, visited a lot of places. Arya's diary became full of unmoving photos, they took in Photo Booths all over the city. 

When Dumbledore put Arya in detention, professor Snape also made his addition. He said, that Arya could play in a House Team only with his permission, that would depend on her studies. But there were a positive side too: María was taken to a team as substitute player. Penny had gone completely mad because of Beatrice stuck in portrait. While trying to deal with curse, Arya felt lonely as never. She talked a lot only to Rowan and María. And only María was here always, when Arya was tortured by loneliness and pain. They went on couple of "non-dates" more. They were just having fun during this meetings, while there were nothing romantic (even though María dreamt about it).

But the next year was much harder. If on her fifth year she was super bothered about Penny went mad, now she felt that on the contrary she'd gone mad. Now, when Penny was back, Müller kept on hanging out both with María and Penny. They both were cute and caring, so Müller couldn't pick one over another. She started feeling like she has split personality and couldn't distinguish reality and dream. Her legilimens abilities gone completely crazy, so she couldn't stop listening everyone. Arya even tried to hurt herself with a knife and she got a deep scar on her left hand. Luckily, María was in superb condition, so even though Arya couldn't play against Hufflepuff, House Team easily took this game. After Arya hurt herself, María and Penny, who both certainly knew about each other (even though Díaz still didn't know, that Arya was dating Penny), made some sort of non-verbal agreement. They didn't leave Arya alone, trying to stick her to reality and even helped her to enjoy silence (they just left her alone in Room of Requirements). Arya felt better only closer to Christmas. During this time, she received so much presents from both Penny and María, so she was unsure, what would her parents say about this.

After Holidays Arya felt really better. She managed to control legilimency and divide reality from the nightmare. She even played against Ravenclaw. That was a hard win. Erica Rath got their captain, Orion, so couple of minutes they were playing only with Skye (while María was changing). Ravenclaw chasers weren't super good, but their keeper, Andre Egwu, for sure, was monster and also their seeker managed to catch snitch. The last happened because Erica was also successful in taking down Slytherin seeker, George. He got serious injury. As soon as it became obvious, that George won't be back until Gryffindor match, they started playing with María as starting chaser and Orion as seeker. This wasn't the best option, Skye could have been much better on that position, but Orion used his captain position (and also Murphy analytics) to make team sure, it was the best option.

That's how they started training "Furious Chasers" tactic. Parkin-Müller-Díaz, now trio, should score as much and as fast as possible, while beaters should try to prevent enemy seeker from catching snitch. Orion's broom was slow, so he had almost no chance to catch it. Even seeker of "Away" house team had better skills and broom than Orion, but no one was able to tell this him. So, now about 70% of games were ended with enemy seeker having snitch. But bringing back friendlies trio looked like good enough to beat Gryffindor. 

Their former seeker, George, attended their practices and worked as their coach. He was already cured, but madam Hooch with prescription from madam Pomfrey, banned him from playing. He was seventh year, so Gryffindor could be his last game, but now he didn't have a chance. That was critical for him, because he wanted to become a professional seeker. But if his house team with his coaching will win, he would still have a chance to get team invite (because he would prove that he's not only mechanically, but also strategically good). Murphy, who was actually their coach before, now worked as analyst.

Skye started going out with George. Pretty fast Changing rooms, prefects bathroom (George was also a prefect) and even quidditch stands became dangerous to go in without knocking. They were always snogging. Someone even started rumor, that they had seen even more, but that was unlikely to be true.

Gryffindor against Slytherin match decided fate of House Cup. Slytherin needed to get at least 200 more points to bring Snape the trophy (because Slytherin would have more match points). Without Orion catching the snitch, they needed at least 350 points to get it. They believed it was possible if their beaters played like they did on practices.

Day of the match was warm and sunny. Arya saw Orion nervous for the first time. George was made to drink draught of peace. Skye drank coffee and was hyperactive. María was trembling like chihuahua. Keeper fell down in a soup asleep during the breakfast. But beaters were confident. They were armwrestling to warm up their muscles.

In hour Arya was dressing up and preparing for match. She tied her long hair, so it wouldn’t disturb her while playing. She took a rose for her temple. It looked cool even under the helmet. The last thing she did was three stripes, green, white and green, painted oh her face from the temple to the right eye and from the left eye to the cheek. She put her wand in the locker. Arya caressed it.

-Mr Ollivander said you bring the luck, huh? So can you make me lucky today? I swear I will clean you. Right? See you soon.

Arya could feel trembling too while they were waiting for madam Hooch to start a match. It was like breaking the curse, but with the whole school watching at you. Today Slytherin cheering was weak. All Ravenclaws joined Gryffindors, and only about one-third of Hufflepuffs were with Slytherin. Gryffindor-supporters were loud and quiet aggressive. Arya saw some caricature banners on Gryffindor stands, but couldn't see, what exactly they drew on them. Fans started crying something, but players couldn't hear anything. But couplets were catched by everyone, so Slytherin house team can hear that.

"Amari's stupid, ugly, slow  
He will suit the snake at all"

Madam Hooch was finally in position to get the match started.

"Skye is not a quidditch star.  
She just need to get a swat."

With a whistle, quaffle flew up. Skye used her broom advantage and easily scored first. Counterattack was destroyed by Arya, she easily scored one more. Gryffindor chasers weren't able to form up before Skye stole and scored another. Enemy chaser tried to start a flank attack. But Arya made Parkin's pincer, María got quaffle, instantly passed it to Skye, so she scored.

"Díaz don't deserve to play.  
Snake's only hope is pray."

This time enemies were able to set up an attack, but gates were protected, María got quaffle and scored. Skye attacked chasers, so there was bell one more time. Next attack was blocked by chasers, but she managed to send ball to María. 70-0. Another Skye's attack was destroyed. This time enemies would have scored if not María, who helped keeper to protect hoop. She threw quaffle to Skye in the middle of the pitch, she sent it to Arya, who easily shot right hoop. Counterattack was destroyed by Skye. Arya got quaffle. Müller and Díaz were just passing the ball. María was successful once again. However, their attacks' success was decreasing. After another attack, when Skye hardly scored, she yelled.

-Arya! Phase two!

That meant Arya was holding enemy keeper, while Skye and María were just passing quaffle to her. In this tactic one the most important role was beaters. They took both sides of pitch and was juggling with bludgers, not allowing enemy chasers to set up the attack. Parkin and Díaz used beaters' advantage to get the ball. This plan literally destroyed Gryffindors chasers. Arya would bet anything, that their hands were absolutely blue at the end of the day. Arya dominated enemy keeper, Oliver Wood, as Murphy called him. Gryffindor supporters went crazy on her, yelling new and new couplets.

"Müller's cursed she can't stop us.  
Lion gonna beat you fast.  
She had summoned all the Vaults.  
Need'o crash the snake that's cold."

At score 280-0 they went on the third phase. Third phase was extremely advanced play and switching to it always meant, that snitch was spotted. With that call, beaters returned to their main goal - blocking enemy seeker from catching it. Chasers in their turn received help from keeper. Skye and María was like vultures, who attacked quaffle-holders. They played rough and super aggressive. The only trick they used, was Parkin's Pincer, which they played with keeper as an attacker. Arya started moving across the pitch too. 320-0 and Charlie got bludger in his hand, so the match didn't end. Skye made move, that could be considered as fool, but madam Hooch didn't notice. 330-0. Charlie was on the snitch's back. Beaters lost one of the bludgers from their control. Enemy chasers tried to hold quaffle, but Skye struck once more. 340-0. This time chasers tried to set up the attack. Charlie was super close to end the match. Arya and María set up Parkin's Pincer. Skye got ball, passed it to Arya. But they still were in the middle of the pitch. Müller-Díaz took both flanks, but Arya was slower, so she wait for keeper to protect her flank and threw quaffle to María. She instantly attacked the right hoop. Arya was listening to Murphy. 

-WHAT! SO CLOSE PLAY! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN SOMETHING LIKE THAT? IT IS IMPOSSIBLE. JUST A MILLISECOND AND THIS TROPHY WOULD BE A SLYTHERIN GIFT. BUT CHARLIE WEASLEY WAS JUST ON THE POSITION TO MAKE GRYFFINDOR THIS YEAR WINNERS!

It was unreal. María wasn't fast enough to score, so even though they won Gryffindor, they lost the Cup. 

"Match was only piece of cake  
Charlie's lion ate the snake  
Parkin should leave pitch fast  
Müller's curse is dropped at last"

Arya saw María landed fast and ran away in changing rooms. She looked like crying. Both team landed. Skye was ready to start crying too. When her nose started squishing, Arya hugged her. Beaters and keeper joined their hug. No one said a word. Stands was cheering for Gryffindor. Orion silently left the pitch. Finally Slytherin team went to greet Gryffindors. Müller led the team. After her was Skye, than beaters and keeper was the last.

First of Gryffindors was beater, small and fat guy. Arya shook his hand.

-Nice to meet you, curse-breaker.  
-Same, bro.  
-To be honest, this is the first time, I didn't touch bludger for a whole game. Your beaters are incredible.

Müller went to another beater. It was very tall and thin punk-girl with red mohawk. She didn't say anything to Arya, so she went to chasers. They were amazed by performance. One of them apologised for aggressive fans on this match. Another guy asked for private lessons. The next was keeper.

-Hello.  
-Oliver Wood, right?  
-Yes, and you?  
-Arya Müller. Nice to meet you.  
-That mean you're our guardian angel against the curses?  
-Looks like.  
-Well, you were dominant today. I couldn't catch a ball…  
-That's OK. Our whole tactics was based on it. And you had no chance being prepared against it. I'm sure you have keeper carrier in future. Even though you missed a lot…  
-Totally more, than I missed during my previous life…  
-You weren't easy one to score. Or we would have the Cup.  
-Thanks.

Arya went to Charlie.

-Well, well, if this isn't the savior of Gryffindor himself. Got lucky this time, don't you?  
-Pure calculations. No luck.  
-Should've asked you something about dragons during the game.  
-That would be a dirty play. 

Arya gave him a quick hug and went to the changing rooms. María was still sitting in Quidditch robes and crying.

-Hey, what's up?  
-I lost it.  
-You? Looks like we lost.  
-No. You don't get it. I should have scored last. But I was nervous. I was afraid. I believed I will miss. And I missed the moment. Perfect tactic, tons of preparation and I fucked up.  
-This can happen to everyone. You're just too strict to yourself. C'mon, change your clothes.  
-But I would never put them on again. I will be kicked from House team. I'm sure.  
-Nobody will kick you. It was almost impossible to do it. And we were so close. 

***

The next days were bad for María. Most of Slytherins consider them as heroes, but other houses were making fun of Díaz. She cried a lot. Another problem was Snape. He wasn't criticising team or offending them. On the contrary, he ignored the whole team. He always made meetings after the last matches previous years, but now he was silent. On the Friday Snape called Arya.

There already were María and a Ravenclaw, whom Arya didn't know. Díaz's eyes were red of tears again. 

-Professor Snape, you called me?  
-Yes, come in, Müller. When was you on the previous break?  
-Sir, as soon as last break was long, I was in library, studying with 6-th year Hufflepuff, Penny Haywood. She helped me with current theme, that is discussed in Potions Club. I felt I was left behind with it. What happened?  
-This student insulted Díaz. And she decided to attack him with Diffindo.  
-But…  
-Shut up. Weren't you the first to cast a spell?  
-Yes, but…  
-And you understood, that duelling is prohibited?  
-Yes, but…  
-And you knew, that you could be expelled?  
-Yes but he insulted me and my family, - she started crying again.  
-Well, if I fought with everyone, who insults me, there wouldn't be enough students even for one House in school. Müller, what would you do with her?  
-Considering she's going through a super hard times now, I think I would deduct some points. And that's all.  
-How much?  
-10 or 15, not more.  
-20. And what about detention?  
-No detention.  
-For sure, you don't consider duelling as a big deal, do you? How much prohibited duels you had?  
-I think it's nothing to do with current situation and also there is limitation period. No one punished me for duels, so they couldn't consider as rule-breaking.  
-So you think attacking schoolmates is ok?  
-No, but…  
-And risking someone's life doesn't deserve detention?  
-No, but…  
-And you don't consider keeping her in school except for expelling isn't enough?  
-No, but…  
-Or do you think, because of his violence, Smith was attacked?  
-No, but…  
-What "but"? "But she's having hard times," - Snape parodied Arya, - We all do. So, my punishment is 20 points and staying after my classes till the summer. And 30 points from Ravenclaw. And if you don’t want to change Díaz on her post, do not even dare to speak. Dismissed. 

Now María didn't speak to her. She thought, Arya could make her punishment easier if she wanted. These days her eyes were always red. 

***

It was another lazy Sunday without homework and quidditch practices. Arya was sitting and enjoying her launch with Tulip and Charlie, when Penny ran in. She was breathing very hard. Looked like, she ran super fast, because her knee and hand were bleeding. This type of wound could be only because of falling. 

-A-rya.  
-What's up?  
-M-ma-ría. Astro-nomy to-wer. She's here in pyjamas. S-he locked the door. Some un-known spell. Like code-lock. Looks like s-she wanto jump.

Arya threw the spoon and hurried up. She was hardly able to avoid people and choose the fastest way to Astronomy Tower, but in 4 minutes she was already trying to open the door. It was locked. Alohomora wasn’t useful too. Arya remembered something about special spell, Penny told her about and decided to use Revelio. Strange lock appeared. Arya touched it, so it started speaking.

-You have three tries to open me. Just one word.  
-Quidditch.  
-Nope.  
-Müller.  
-You failed this one too.  
-Arya.  
-You can pass.

María was standing on the edge of the tower. She looked shocked and lost, her whole body was trembling because of cold.

-Marí! Whatever you want to do, stop it now! Do not even think about it!  
-Arya. How did you know I’m here?  
-I will explain you everything. Just step aside from the edge. Look at me, - Díaz took a step back and turned to her.  
-So?  
-Well, what should I start with? You must understand one thing. I was not only watching, but also feeling how hard last days were for you. I’m legilimens, so even though I’m trying to close my mind, I felt your inner state. So I carefully looked after you. I was afraid you could do something to yourself, so I recruited some agents, who were also following you, - Arya was inventing this story underway, - so, when you locked yourself in pyjamas with unknown spell on astronomy tower, I was instantly reported. I beg you, don’t do it.  
-Don’t do it? Why should I listen to you? My live is hell. This school is hell. YOU IS HELL. I can’t stand it anymore. I have no chance of getting Quidditch carrier. My life is a dead end. The only way to pass it is to bring it some blood. My blood. Don’t try to stop me.  
-I won’t. I swear. Just listen to me for a minute more. Answer me the question, please. Do you care for people, for whom you’re important? Have you thought of your family? Have you ended repairing your jeep? Have you even thought of me?  
-Why the hell should I think about you?  
-But, - Arya felt very offended, - but I love you…  
-You love me?! Than why do you go out with other person?!  
-I myself mustn’t love the only person. I have enough space for both of you in my heart. But my… partner… is jealous. So I don’t dare to provocate…

Arya started crying. María was still unsure. After a few seconds of inner-complaining she looked like she decided to jump once again. She bravely came to the border and stretched her arms out.

-W-wait…  
-What else?

Arya stood up and felt empty and dead like never before. For a second she thought, that it was a good plan, but in a second idea of it was considered as Arya not as a trick, but as reality.

-I… I don’t want to see you jump… so… if there’s nothing more I can do to persuade you… I think I will go. - Arya came to the border.  
-What are you doing? - María fell on the floor like someone beat her legs.  
-I won’t be able to live, knowing that person who loved me and whom I loved too is gone.  
-No, please. Don’t do it to me… - now she started crying as well.  
-Well, sad I won’t see you again. Only if you will join me in hell. I was happy to hang out with you…  
-NO!

Müller hanged leg and stretched arms out. But María jumped on her feet, grabbed Arya for her jacket and pushed her on the floor. After she dropped near and hugged Arya.

-I won’t let you go.

Arya felt like she woke up from the sleep. She couldn’t believe she really decided to jump from Astronomy Tower. What had gone on her? But now she was alive once again. She felt emotions and certainly felt trembling because of cold girl, who was hugging her. And Arya hugged her back.

In couple of minutes they were leaving the tower. Penny, Rowan and Barnaby were protecting the door. Penny got a warm coat, that she gave to María. A whole crowd was waiting for them there. Closer to the door were standing professors Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall and Mr. Filch. Arya looked at Snape begging. He understood everything and led them through the crowd. Penny and Rowan joined them. No one was brave enough to disturb them in front of Snape. In the next corridor Snape stopped.

-You are free now. I will bring you to headmaster’s office tomorrow.  
-Thanks, professor Snape.  
-Where are you going now?  
-We’ll hide until the crowd calms down. We’ll be safe.  
-Good job, Müller.

They hid in the Room of Requirements. Penny volunteered to brew Pepperup potion. She also brought her wizard's chess set. And Rowan was asked to bring clothes for María, but she also took her gobstones set with her. Rowan ended up playing chess with Penny, while Arya took gobstones and was teaching María how to play it. Gobstones were really fun way to spend the time. No one reminded about what happened today. Girls just had a party in a place, where no one could find them. They went to dorms very late. Arya asked if anyone wanted to stay there for a night, but both María and Rowan declined her invite. They left soon after. Penny and Arya stood there for a longer time. They needed to discuss what happened. Also Müller still didn’t feel herself very comfortable and confident if she passed the stress.

-So, what’s bothering you?  
-No one will believe, I think even María won’t, but on the roof I lost any faith in persuading her. I decided to pull a trick. Provoked her on me jumping from the tower before her…  
-And that worked perfectly.  
-No. You don’t understand. I was really ready to jump. No jokes, no plans, nothing. Just a step into hell. That’s all I had in mind. So it wasn’t me, who saved María, but she saved me.  
-You don’t get it right. I mean, look, she saved you. That’s true. But who made her do it? You. What did that move cost? Her life. You were in desperation it’s ok you were ready to jump. But you saved her. Like you saved Beatrice and our school.  
-When you say, it sounds so epic…  
-Don’t you get it? You are my hero, Arya Müller.

Without wasting time or telling something Penny caught Arya’s hands, leaned forward and kissed her in lips. That was exciting feeling of warmth, adrenaline and joy. Looked like Penny was waiting for a long time, but now there was nothing to stop her. And Arya wasn’t even thinking about it. She thought if it were right or wrong, but her mind rarely controlled emotions. Müller was unable to count how long they were kissing. That could be ten seconds, but she felt like eternity. When Penny finally leaned back, Arya felt dizzy because of adrenaline.

-Feel better?  
-A bit. But to make sure, I think we need to repeat this procedure sometimes. To fasten the result. What do you think?  
-We’ll see. I think I will go. Sleeping here on sofa makes me feel bad in the morning. Too hard mattress.  
-See you tomorrow than?  
-I hope so.

***

After potions Snape led them to Dumbledore's office. Headmaster asked the only question: "What's happened?" María told him everything since the beginning. Arya felt very uncomfortable, when Díaz told about her, saying about showing how irresponsible and egoistic this step could be. Müller felt warm and friendly look of Headmaster and couldn't look back. She was sure, Dumbledore knew, it wasn't trick. 

-Anyways, I'm really happy you decided to stay with us, miss Díaz. You are a brilliant chaser. I will certainly write recommendation letter, when you graduate. Also I believe miss Müller deserves 50 points for Slytherin. If there are no more questions, professor Snape will lead you to the dorm. But I have more things to discuss with your prefect.  
-Wait. Professor Dumbledore… Professor Snape. I just thought. I don't justify professor Snape's decision but. Counting mental crisis, can we reduce detention for María? Or I can replace her.  
-I will think about it. Now we need to leave.

Now Arya explained her version of the accident. This time headmaster asked a lot of questions, but didn't pressure her. When Arya returned to Common Room, she met Skye, who was waiting for her. Snape finally called quidditch team for a dialogue. He was ordering stuff in Potions classroom.

-Well, we lost. That's awful, because we could have done it easily. After that I thought a lot. On one side, usually no one keeps losers in team. That's a normal practice. If you don't making your team stronger, don't add fresh blood, you will struggle. But on the other side, loss can be considered as luck for our opponents. I don't think so. You made mistakes and was punished for it. So I decided… To keep the team. You have natural synergy. And you were really close to do impossible. But I suggest looking for normal seeker. And keep Parkin-Müller-Díaz as a starter trio. Amari can try switching on keeper position. Pond is in seventh year, as Gushchin, so we won't see you in house team anymore. But if you consider carrier in Quidditch, I can write recommendation letters for you.


	4. Epilogue. Five years later.

Seventh year was super tough for Arya. She hardly combined Quidditch and curse-breaking, but Slytherin managed to get House Cup.

After the school Arya changed couple of jobs. She started with Charlie, Barnaby and Felix in Romania. They studied dragons. The most memorable moment from this period was a cheeky flight to Hogwarts, to get baby dragon, raised by Hagrid. Hagrid's friends managed to get to Astronomy Tower to pass Norwegian Ridgeback. Tower itself made Arya feel awful. But dragons couldn't hold her attention for a long time. She returned to London. After she worked several times with Bill as "freelance curse-breaker". She also wrote Dumbledore a lot during 1992-1993 as Arya was afraid of things, that was happening in Hogwarts was the returning of statue curse. Müller offered her help, but Dumbledore said it was the different curse, so there was no point in it. After that Arya had hard times without work, but she finished working with Penny in her Potions shop. 

Speaking about, Penny started the shop right after the school and it was successful. Also there was charity foundation ran by Haywood sisters. Penny still spent much time going out with Arya, but they never lived together. She tried to save their relationship as friendly. But unlike Penny, Arya went out with other people. All started from Charlie, during the time in Romania. Back in London she was meeting with Talbott. The last her romance was with Orion. He managed to charm her during the time she didn't have a job.

María Díaz made a perfect carrier. After the school she went to Wigtown Wanderers with Skye as substitute chaser. Almost year she spent as a reserve, playing only against weakest teams. But in late 1992 she had to play in starting position in a very important match versus Pride of Portree. María faced Andre Egwu during this match. Wigtown Wanderers were dominant. But even though Skye-María duo made the game, Díaz was instantly returned to the position of substitute player. But that game made her noticable and in a month she was signed by Tutshill Tornados. She was the first new member of their famous roaster, which became dominant in 1993-1995. María even made England national team in 1994 for Quidditch World Cup, but she was injured during the first match. 

During the 1995-1996 season María became a sporting brand. She often appeared in newspapers. Díaz signed contract with Cleansweep on special broom edition. Broom was named "Cleansweep. Aria Díaz". There was a special paragraph, that wood for this series must be from Khanna's farm. So in shops label looked like next way:

"C L E A N S W E E P  
spec. s.: ARIA DÍAZ  
prod. by KHANNA"

María's own Cleansweep, she used in games, was named "Curse-breaker". She had also other two brooms in her collection. Her older professional broom was named "Lifesaver". And her private one's name was "Müller". Also she finished repairing the jeep. It was matt dark blue, well made inside. Instead of logo on the radiator there were red letters, that meant the name. It was "Arya". 

The truth was she still loved only Arya. No one knew it, so she was considered as a lone wolf. A journalist, who interviewed María took lines of russian poet, Alexander Blok, as an epigraph for his article. Since than María was associated only like it was described in poetry.

"Without drunken men to hinder,  
Alone, she walks across the room  
And settles down by the window  
Exhaling fog and sweet perfume." ("Незнакомка" ("Neznakomka" or "The Unknown lady")).

***

Matt blue jeep was crawling across narrow streets of London. This district was always considered as non-muggle one, so cars were unnatural here. On one of wider streets there was the only shop sign. It was minimalistic yellow sign with stylised Hufflepuff crest and writing: Haywood Potions. On the main door there were two recommendation letters: one from professor Snape, who tested her potions from Hogwarts, and other from Horace Slughorn. Penny invited him as an independent expert. Also there was an ad about alchemical branch opening in the shop soon.

It was almost 18:00, so shop was preparing to close. On Sundays Arya's working hours ended on this time. Usually she worked not only as shop assistant, but also as brewing assistant. On Sundays, however, Penny was always brewing exclusive potions and private orders, where she didn't need helping.

Jeep stopped right at the door. Windows were tinted, so it was impossible to see who was driving it. Car waited for clocks to bell 18:00 and as soon as toll ended, the silence of the street was destroyed by jeeps horns. Penny waved at it and nodded to Arya. That meant the end of her work. Müller collected her things fast and ran to Penny. She kissed her shortly but emotionally. Arya stood unsure for a second, but decided to leave. When she ran out of the shop, a hand opened passenger's door, so Arya jumped in. Müller turned on music, that was Jim Morrison, as usual, and jeep rushed into the labyrinth of streets. They were off to have some fun in muggles' London.


End file.
